


Displaced

by authorwithoutaquill



Series: Timepetalsprompts drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/pseuds/authorwithoutaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't talk about what was going to happen with the two of them. She felt like he was leaving and he wasn't saying anything. Then the Angels came and Rose was in trouble. Just how much - she had to find out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displaced

**Author's Note:**

> For timepetalsprompts weekly drabble theme: snow. This is the fourth installment in a series of connected drabbles. The story goes as follows - Can't Do It, Frozen Heart, Roses and Snowdrops and then Displaced.

The snow was falling peacefully around her, giant, pale flakes dancing on the breeze. She wondered when was the last time she truly enjoyed it - building a snowman, having a snowball fight, making snow angels. It must have been ages. She couldn’t remember.

Brain fog, that’s what it was - an almighty haze that smothered all coherent thought in pain and confusion. They still hadn’t talked. Not about anything important, not about where she was gonna go after this.

She found her tongue halfway through their adventure, started asking questions, chatting away about Sally and how they were going to fix the problem. But she stayed very far from the subject that mattered most, only daring to glance at the Doctor’s face once in a while. She would have liked nothing better than to stare at him for as long as their adventure lasted, but she was very sure it would just annoy him - maybe to the point of getting rid of her sooner than absolutely necessary. So she looked down and never met his eyes.

The problem itself was nothing they’ve encountered before - people were disappearing all over the place, reappearing elsewhere, in the wrong time and place. Displaced, the Doctor said. It took him a while to figure it out - or maybe he just pretended for her sake, so they could have a proper adventure together. Rose couldn’t let go of the unsettling notion that this was his way of saying goodbye. She didn’t want to dwell on it though. She was grateful for all the time spent together and had no desire to upset the delicate balance they managed to achieve since he came back. Four days ago now.

Weeping Angels, the Doctor called them. Rose didn’t quite know why they terrified her so, but every time she was left alone she had the most unsettling, creepy-crawly feeling that something unbearable was about to happen.

She could feel the chill creeping up her spine at that very moment, fear filling up her every cell, paralyzing her muscles. She tried to ignore it, breathing evenly and concentrating on the falling snow. But the silence was pressing on her eardrums and the darkness was choking her.

She gasped and stumbled backwards, remembering the number one rule too late: don’t blink. Rose found herself staring at an angel’s stone face, merely a few inches away from her own when she opened her eyes again. She screamed so loudly her ears rang for a solid minute afterwards.

“Calm down, Rose, just relax. Don’t blink and then it won’t move. The Doctor said so. Don’t blink and it won’t hurt you.”

The sounds of her own voice gave her some measure of confidence and she was able to even her breaths out once more.  
The situation did leave her with a conundrum however. If she had to keep staring at the angel how was she going to let the Doctor know that she needed help? Her pride didn’t allow for screaming his name. Not yet anyway. There’d be no question of him taking her then - stupid ape indeed, standing in the garden completely useless.

She tried to kick-start her brain, come up with something clever, but the sharp teeth and long claws in front of her face made it very difficult. The stone face filled her with such terror that her knees shook and her breath came out ragged once more.

The wind picked up too and her eyes were stinging, tears pooling on her lashes and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Her back was against a wall, so leaving without having to turn her head was out of the question. She tried to feel around with her hands, but all she touched was solid stone in both directions.

Her eyelids started trembling, the muscles in her entire body were cramping up to keep her from closing her eyes and she felt her control slip. It would only take a moment, but that would already be too long.

“DOCTOOOOR!”

She jumped at her loud cry, but managed to keep herself from blinking. The tears were flowing freely now, sobs echoing in the otherwise silent space.

“Doctor, help! I need you! There’s…,” she swallowed “there’s an Angel here…”

The world was spinning and she was at the end of her rope. She couldn’t keep her eyes open much longer.

“Doctor! Please, Doctor!”

She was going blind, it was too painful to keep staring and she couldn’t see anything anyway, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t keep it up. Her eyes closed.

Her whole body filled with terror - sheer, pure, undiluted terror - and she felt like suddenly she was made out of stone. It only lasted for a few moments before she made herself open her eyes.

Rose screamed again.

She was at the end of her rope in a whole another way now. She was hanging from a barrage balloon, thousands of feet above London, in the middle of a German air raid. And if that wasn’t bad enough, she had her Union Jack t-shirt on that she got from her mum.

What had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> As always you're a star for reading! Comments and kudos however _really_ make my day, so please don't be shy. ;P


End file.
